1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gateway apparatus, an information communication method, an information communication program and an information communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an IP telephone network such as NGN (Next Generation Network), fallback processing may be needed due to a packet size of UDP (User Datagram Protocol), and the like. The fallback processing refers to processing of changing a condition that has caused an error and again making a telephone-call start request when a telephone-call start request fails for some reason. However, there is an issue that the fallback processing increases traffic of the network. Moreover, there is an issue that repeating the fallback processing prolongs time until the telephone call starts, which impairs convenience from the viewpoint of a user.
A technique for avoiding the above-described fallback processing is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-130036. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-130036, a communication terminal device is disclosed, in which a connection status of a communication destination is confirmed, and then an appropriate communication condition in accordance with the connection status of the communication destination can be selected from a plurality of communication conditions set in advance. The communication terminal device determines that the counterpart apparatus is connected to the IP telephone network by confirming whether or not the dialing code of a telephone number of the communication destination is “050”. In this manner, the purpose in the communication terminal device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-130036 is to determine whether or not the terminal device of the communication destination is connected to the IPT telephone network, to prevent a communication error as much as possible by changing the communication condition as necessary in accordance with the connection status, and to reduce the fallback processing.